Every Wave Dies
by Val
Summary: After years of absence, C-17 makes a return in his sister's life... Maybe not the way she would have liked him to... Please review!
1. Part One

Part One

  
  
  
Goku breathed deeply the salty air of Kame House. Paradise was nice, but Earth beat it any time. Krilin grinned beside him. 

- Good to have you back, Goku.   
- Good to be back! 

They looked at C-18 and little Marron playing in the ocean, a little further. The blond woman was holding her daughter gently and the child was splashing herself with joyful shouts. C-18 was smiling tenderly at her and Goku was still amazed by it. Where was the cruel and materialist android gone? 

~*~*~

He loaded his gun, checked his pack of capsules one last time. Enough of waiting and questioning and thinking, now was time for some action. 

During those endless years, he had felt himself aging, but that feeling was gone. He was young, full of energy and power, confident and determinate. Nothing would stop him from finding her. And when he would have found her... Well he would see then. 

He walked out of the house, turned a capsule into a moto and jumped onto it, making the motor roar. A satisfied smirk appeared on his lips. It felt like the old days, except for a detail. His half was missing, but he was going to fix that. 

The moto disappeared in a cloud of dust, its driver driving it wildly through the forest. 

~*~*~

- Good night lil one, whispered Krilin, kissing the forehead of his daughter. 

She smiled gladly as he tucker her up, almost asleep already. Krilin silently observed her dozing off. 

- You're going to stand there forever or what? 

He jumped at C-18's ironic voice, turned to her with a guilty smile. 

- She's just so pretty.   
- I know. 

She smiled back, tenderly, and he walked up to her, wrapped an arm around her waist. He was happy, really happy. His best friend was back on Earth, he had a lovely wife and a charming daughter, the world was saved and safe... Whatever could happened, it couldn't ruin it all. It just felt as if it was to last, this time. 

C-18 pulled him to their bedroom when he began to unbutton her shirt, a playful smirk on her lips. 

~*~*~

He suddenly realized how he had missed that feeling of freedom, of power. The wind slapping his face and the engine under him, under his control... While driving, he was forming an action plan in his mind. He couldn't feel her energy, therefore he would have to seek her out. It was just like a game and it thrilled him. He already have some places in mind, as to where to begin his research. 

Abruptly turning to the left, he headed toward West Capital. 

~*~*~

Trunks was flying back from Goten's and was about to land in front of the main door when he noticed something strange. 

A man leaning against the wall, arms crossed in his father's way. But even though the man had black hair and was smirking, it wasn't Vegeta at all. First of all, he was far from being as muscled as the Saiyan Prince. Secondly, he looked like a young man. Thirdly, Trunks couldn't feel the man's ki. 

- What are you doing there? he asked with the arrogance of a ten year old Saiyan hybrid prince. 

The stranger looked at him with cold blue eyes and the boy frowned. 

- Wanna fight?! 

He paled as the man chuckled quietly. 

- You're really the son of your father.   
- How do you know my dad?!   
- That doesn't matter. Are you a smart kid?   
- Of course!   
- Then maybe you can answer my question. 

The stranger's smirk grew a little wider and Trunks decided he was insane. Fortunately, he was surely able to beat that nutball in one move, so he didn't worry too much about it. 

- Where's C-18? asked the man. 

~*~*~

Krilin and C-18 were on the continent for a romantic dinner and Roshi was babysitting five year old Marron. Five year old Marron was playing in the living room and Roshi was deeply asleep, loudly snoring. 

A seagull cried out and Marron, as any curious child, ran out to see what it was. Seeing it flying in circles over the water, she smiled and began to run on the sand, holding out her arms toward it. 

She was already stepping in the cold water when something grabbed her little dress from the back, pulling her up. 

- It's not safe by there, kid. 

She didn't know the voice and although it sounded amused, she didn't like its coldness. She didn't like the man's smile either, nor his eyes. But her cries would never awaken Roshi, for the man flew away quickly, holding her firmly in his arms. 

~*~*~

Marron whimpered, her arms tightly wrapped around her legs. She was sat on the floor, backed to one wall of a one-piece house. She didn't know where the house was, but knew it was very far away from home. It was also colder than the island she had grown up on, and much scarier. 

The man was standing in the middle of the 'house', silent and thoughtful. He had kept his red scarf, but taken off his old coat, mumbling something about feeling like before while doing so. That had been an eternity ago for Marron, whose loud cries had turned into quiet sobs. 

He stared at her for a moment, as if wondering if he should leave her alone or become angry. 

- What's your problem? he finally asked, almost gently. 

The child looked up, her huge eyes filled with tears. 

- I want my daddy, she sobbed with a shivering voice.   
- What about your mom? You don't like her?   
- I love mommy! I want her too! 

Now she was crying heavily. The man hesitated, then sat down beside her, though a few inches away. 

- I love her too, kid, he confessed. I wish she was with me. 

Marron's loud cries interrupted. She was still trembling and her eyes full of tears, but she was quiet and looking at him with a mix of surprise and curiosity. His lips drew a soft smile. 

- We used to be together all the time. Now we had lived for more than nine years apart...   
- You're mommy's lover? ingenuously asked Marron, her blue eyes all widened. 

She really looked like her father. He shook his head. 

- I'm her brother. Twin brother. 

Marron frowned, now in deep thinking. 

- So you're my uncle?   
- Guess so. 

A huge grin lightened up the chubby face and C-17's neck was suddenly held tightly by two short arms. Caught off guard, he didn't react immediately and the soft skin against his and the silky hair and the oceanic scent filled him up. 

Finally he pushed her back, slowly. 

- Why did you do that? - Because you're nice, answered Marron, as if stating the obvious. - Am I? I kidnapped you and I'm still nice? 

Now she looked confused. He got up. 

- Forget all of this, kid. Get some rest now. 

He pointed out a pile of blankets. Marron's tears rushed back. 

- I want my bed...   
- Well I couldn't put it in my pocket when I picked you up. Go to bed.   
- That's not a bed!   
- _Go to bed!_

She shrank, terrified, then made her way to the pile. C-17 sighed and was about to step out when a faint voice stopped him. 

- Tuck me up, please... Daddy always tuck me up...   
- I'm not your daddy, kid. Just tuck yourself up.   
- I can't... Please... 

Sighing heavily, he gave up, walked up to her, tucked her up quickly and rushed to the door before she could add anything. 

His sister sure did have a strange kid. 

~*~*~

C-18 nearly killed Roshi. Once he had calmed her down, Krilin nearly killed his old sensei. Once he was also calmed down, Roshi almost killed himself. After all, it was _his_ fault if Marron had disappeared! 

Krilin and him were sitting at the table, thinking of what could have happen to the little girl. C-18 was pacing across the kitchen, obviously upset. Every now and then, she'd give killer glares to Roshi. 

Finally, after nearly ten minutes of tensed silence, she exploded. 

- That's it! I have to do something! 

She immediately ran out of the kitchen, out of the house, and the two men heard a loud splash. They both jumped on their feet and rushed out as well, just to see circular undulations where C-18 had plunged. Krilin paled and was to plunge after her when Roshi caught his arm. 

- Let her go, boy.   
- But...   
- You know her, she needs to do something and well... I'm not sure you could bring her up here anyway.   
- .......Right... But what can I do then?! _My daughter disappeared!!_   
- You can start by calming down. Let's go back inside. C-18 can take care of herself, don't worry.   
- Alright... 

Reluctantly, Krilin followed the old man inside. His hands were shaking a little and it was painful to swallow, but he would remain calm and try to think straight. Whatever had happened to Marron, he hoped she was fine... 

He hoped she was alive.   
  
  
C-18 didn't feel the icy water around her, nor realised how dark it was. Her eyes could adapt to it and she shook her head around furiously, scanning the area in hope to see her daughter. Yet in the same time, she hoped not to see her, because she doubter Marron could have survived such a long time in the water. 

She swam and swam underwater, denying her need of oxygen until her lunges threatened to explode. Then she flew up and convinced herself the salty water on her cheeks was only from the ocean. Panting, she realised her power and her attitude were useless. She had lost her daughter, who meant everything to her, beside Krilin. She had _lost_ her. 

A few minutes later, Krilin was back on the beach and doing his best to comfort his crying wife. It was the first time he saw her like that, totally lost and in tears, and he couldn't have told if it hurt as much, if not more, than the loss of Marron. 

~*~*~

Marron looked at her breakfast, then at her uncle. 

- What's that? she asked.   
- Bear. Eat now.   
- I don't want that... I want cereals and orange juice.   
- All you'll have is that and if you don't eat it now, you'll just deal with hunger, kid. 

She pouted and began to eat the meat slowly. C-17 had grilled it with some energy of his and it wasn't too bad, but meat in the morning isn't exactly the ideal for anyone. 

- I want to see my parents, she said after a moment of silence, sadly.   
- I know.   
- Why did you kidnap me?   
- So she will pay more attention to me.   
- Who?   
- Your mom. 

Marron looked confused, but stayed silent. C-17 didn't seem too happy. When she was done with her meal, he wiped her face clean with the back of his hand and pulled her onto his back. 

- We're going to visit them, ok?   
- Yeah! 

She squeaked happily and he winced a little. Her little arms wrapped tightly around his neck, Marron giggled. 

He began to fly, not too fast. 

It was weird. C-17 had barely have physical contacts with anyone in his life, except during fighting, and now he was held firmly by a child who happened to be his niece. He didn't _hate_ the contact, but he wasn't sure about liking it. It was too... New. 

~*~*~

No one had slept at Kame House during the night. In the morning, C-18 had fallen asleep, exhausted, and Krilin was watching over her, though his mind was filled with worry. What could he do now? If Marron had drown in the ocean, it was useless to search for her body - he wasn't sure he even wanted to -, but if something else had happened... "But _what_?! She can't fly and she wouldn't use our capsules..." Then the horrible thought he had unconsciously blocked came. 

Kidnapping. 

- Mommy! Daddy! 

His heart almost stopped when he heard the familiar, high and cheerful voice. _Marron_. Not bothering to awaken his wife, he flew downstairs. The door was opened and he understood why Roshi hadn't say a word: his daughter was in C-17's arms, and C-17 looked pissed. 

Marron held out her arms toward him, happy looking, but the android held her solidly. She turned her face to him, losing her smile. 

- Lemme go, please!   
- Not yet, kid, he said, and Krilin was almost scared by his nice tone. I have to talk with your mom first. 

She didn't understand but didn't reply either. C-17's lips hinted a smile and she put her arms around his neck again. Krilin's heart missed a beat. 

_What was going on?!_

- Where's C-18, Baldy?   
- ...Asleep. What do you want?   
- I want you to wake her up. Time for a family reunion, no? 

Krilin hesitated, gave a look at Roshi, who nodded to him. Sighing, he smiled to his daughter and went back upstairs. 

He didn't know why C-17 had kidnapped Marron, but he didn't feel too good about it. And he wasn't sure about C-18's reaction to all this. 

~*~*~

C-17 had Marron on his lap. The little girl was happily drinking her orange juice as if everything was normal. C-18 and Krilin were sat in front of the android, tensed. Krilin was actually more nervous about his wife. 

- What do you want? 

Her voice was sharp, almost hateful. Marron looked at her mother over her glass, worry, but smiled again when C-17 patted her head kindly. 

"What happened to him? wondered Krilin. I never thought he could be so _nice_..." 

C-18 clenched her teeth tightly. Her brother looked at her, a smile floating on his face. 

- I just missed you, _sister_. It's been what, nine years? It was also about time I met my little niece, no?   
- You kidnapped my daughter... I thought she was dead.   
- Oh, sorry. Well she's here and safe, no? Don't need to worry anymore.   
- Uncle took good care of me! suddenly exclaimed Marron. He gave me bear this morning! 

C-18 and Krilin's jaws hit the floor. 

- BEER?!?!   
- He killed it himself! 

She nodded seriously and C-17 smiled, almost proudly. The couple sat back on their chairs. 

- You think I would cause a child to get drunk? Tss tss...   
- You've done worse, remember?   
- People change. 

He stared at them for a few seconds. 

- Some change more than others. 

C-18 frowned. 

- What do you mean?   
- I never thought _you_ would be a mother, C-18.   
- So what if I am?! 

He looked at her and she read a hidden sadness in his eyes. A painful feeling of abandon. She sighed. 

- I had no idea where you were, C-17. They can't feel your ki, _how_ was I suppose to find you?   
- It doesn't matter anymore. 

His pale eyes covered his niece. She was done with her juice and was trying to push his arm away. 

- Please, let her go, asked Krilin, eyes glued on his daughter. There's no use keeping her with you like that.   
- Uncle, please... 

C-17 looked at the little girl, with her golden hair and her blue eyes, that could resemble so much like her mother but didn't. He suddenly noticed she didn't have a nose. 

He let her go. She ran into her father's arms. The android got up. 

- I'm glad you're happy, sis. Later.   
- C-17, wait! 

C-18 followed him out, caught his arm just before he'd fly away. 

- I'm sorry. 

He immobilised. What had happened to her?! She would never have said 'sorry' before! 

- You can come back anytime, she added. I'm... I'm sure Marron would love to see you again.   
- Would you?   
- Of course! C-17, you're my brother!   
- I didn't feel like your brother for the past years. 

He finally faced her and his pain slapped her. He wasn't angry, just hurt. 

- I can't change that. But we can keep in touch now.   
- .....Yeah. Alright. I'll contact you soon, sis. 

This time she didn't hold him back. She just watch him fly away, alone. 

Marron ran out of the house, giggling, jumped into her mother's arms. C-18 smiled, hugging her for real, like she so rarely did. 

- Good to have you back, Marron, she whispered. 

End

**Author's note**: I just want to point out a mistake; C-17 doesn't know Trunks is the son of Vegeta. V_V Gomen, I realised it after writting and posting the chapter. When I'll have found a way to fix it (and stop being so lazy), I'll re-post the fic... I hope you can forgive me *puppy eyes* 


	2. Part Two

Part Two

  
  
  
She felt weird. Not sick, but weird. She wondered why, but knew the answer. 

_He_ had called earlier and would take _her_ daughter out, the next day. That twisting, twirling, spinning feeling she had had when she first saw them together was back, stronger. 

Silently, she stepped out of the bedroom and went downstairs. But the old man was watching his 'movies' so she continued her walk to the outside. Night had come and the sky was pitch black; only a few stars would shine here and there. She glanced at the thin crescent of moon. 

"Why did you have to come back, C-17?" She leaned against the wall, closed her eyes. "Everything was going so well here..." She let the soft, repetitive sound of waves dying on the shore fill her, appease that wild feeling. That feeling that wasn't right. "And you just step on it..." She breathed deeply. 

During the past years, she had allowed herself to go to Krilin, to marry him, to have a child, to be happy... Along with her brother, her past, her story were back. The consequences of those returns scared her. She didn't want to lose it all...   
  
  
_

You got into my life   
I don't know how you found me, but you did   
It stopped me heading someplace else

_

~*~*~ 

He put his gun and capsules box on the table and sat down on the pile of blankets, wondering why he never bothered to get a real bed. He would wonder every day now, every day since _she_ had come here. 

Laying down on his back, fingers laced together behind his head, he held back a sigh. 

"Marron..." She was always in his mind. The first person who ever spontaneously hugged him, who ever enjoyed his company, who ever _loved_ him... Except C-18, but he didn't want to think about her. It was different. It hurt. 

He remembered her innocent, nose-less face when she had been asleep on this same pile. Her sparkling eyes as he washed her clean after 'breakfast'. Her soft skin... 

Suddenly, he understood why it hurt to think about C-18 and why Marron was haunting him. He wanted the child to be his. Not as his niece, but as his daughter. C-18 had her and he was jealous, but she was his sister and he couldn't take her kid away. Besides, he also wanted to have her back. 

But for the moment he was alone. And after that next afternoon with his niece, he would be alone again. Was it his destiny? 

He closed his eyes, fell asleep.   
  
_

Took me a while to say   
Wish you belong to me   
But now I'm saddened like I've never been   
Regretting that we'll leave

_

~*~*~ 

Marron looked up at C-17 with sad eyes and a cute pout, but said nothing. The cyborg sighed at last. 

- I didn't know it was to rain, ok? Sorry.   
- It's boring... 

He was to reply when a flash of white light illuminated the room, followed by a deafening thunder. Marron screamed, burst into cries. C-17 cringed a little, put a hand on her head. 

- It's just a storm, kid.   
- IT'S SCARYYYYY!!! WAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!! 

She jumped onto him, he put his arms around her and said nothing.   
  
  


_ And for a while you could comfort me   
And hold me for some time   
I need you now to be beside me   
While all my world is so untidy_

  
  
  
Thunder rolled and tears trickled, quieter. Marron was sniffling in her uncle's shirt, whishing her father was there. He always made storms less scary. Everything was funny with him. 

Uncle was nice, but the storm was still terrifying. She whimpered. 

C-17 was numb. He still felt Marron on his lap, but her sobs didn't affect him. His mind was absent, away. He felt sad. All those years alone, with no one to hold or to care about... 

Why couldn't he focus on the present?   
  
_

Loneliness   
Empty faces   
Wish I could leave them all   
In someplace else

_   
  
  
Another lightning stroke, the thunder followed. The light flickered, died. Marron shivered, shrank, cried. Despite the arms around her, she felt alone. As if her uncle was an inanimate object. Her tears were soaking his sweater and the fabric was sticking to her cheek. 

- Uncle, I'm scared!! she cried out, unable to handle the fear anymore. 

C-17 came back to reality, hugged her tightly. 

- It's alright, kid. I'm here. 

"You are too, but for how long? Will you miss me when you'll go?" Her little arms wrapped up around his neck and she sniffled. "Or will you smile?" He held her tighter for a second.   
  
  


_I hope you won't let go   
Maybe you'll let me know   
That you'll be saddened like you've never been   
Regretting that we'll leave_

  
  
  
- What if the thunder falls onto the house? asked Marron with a fearful voice.   
- Thunder is only noise, it can't fall.   
- And lightning?   
- They're too far away.   
- Are you sure? 

She pulled her head back and looked at him. When the following lightning criss-crossed the sky, he saw the tears on her chubby face. He wiped them with his thumb, then pulled her against him again. 

- Certain. 

Mentally, he put a lock around the two of them, so she could never go. But he knew it meant nothing. 

- Thanks uncle. 

The thunder rolled, quieter, further. They listened to the rain hitting the roof and C-17 knew it would soon be over. He didn't loosen his grip yet.   
  
_

And for a while I could comfort you   
And hold you in my mind   
I need you now to be beside me   
While all my world is sad and crazy 

_

~*~*~ 

Marron opened the door wide, a huge smile on her face. It had stopped raining at last and the sun was back. Drops of water shone in the grass and on trees' leaves, it smelled good and fresh. 

She hadn't made a step out that C-17 picked her up by the back of her shirt. 

- It's all wet, kid.   
- Lemme go! she giggled.   
- I'm taking you back to Kame House.   
- Oh... Ok... 

Her smile faded and she grasped his sweater firmly as he began to fly away. In silence. 

- ....Uncle?   
- What is it?   
- Are you angry at me? 

He immobilised over the woods, floating in the wind, made her look up at him. 

- I'll never be angry at you, kid. 

He hinted a smile and she squealed happily, her arms back around his neck. 

- I love you uncle! 

Somehow it hurt him to hear that. 

He began flying again.   
  


_Loneliness   
Empty faces   
Wish I could leave them all   
In someplace else_

~*~*~ 

C-18 straightened on her beach chair when she saw her brother in the sky, carefully carrying Marron. The little girl looked happy, very happy. C-17 landed at a good distance of his sister, put Marron down on the sand. 

- Mommy! There was a scary storm! 

But she was laughing, running up to her mother. C-18 looked at her brother while hugging the child. C-17 looked away. 

- Later, sis. 

And he was gone. So was Marron, running into the pink house, calling out her father to tell him about the storm. 

C-18 was alone with the regular sound of waves dying on the shore, filled with that wringing feeling again. She still felt the cold eyes of her brother on her, before they'd turned away, and she had fully felt his sadness. Now she shared it. Weren't they twins? She wasn't sure she was all that glad about it. She didn't know if she liked him to be back or not. She didn't know how she felt about him anymore. 

For the second time in her life, doubts were eating her up. 

- Marron fell asleep, she must have been very... 

Krilin shut up when he noticed his wife's facial expression. Confusion, despair. Too similar to the day he had shown her the remote that could destroy her. 

- C-18? Are you alright?! 

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Identical to that day, nine years ago... 

- C-18!! 

He grabbed her shoulders, shook her. She finally snapped out of that dreadful state. 

- What's wrong?! 

She starred into his eyes. They were so full of life and love and worry... 

- Nothing, she said calmly. 

Before he could say a word, she wrapped her arms around his waist, hid her face against his firm, warm stomach. He didn't expect such a thing from her and could only brush her golden hair tenderly. In silence, broken by the waves dying on the beach.   
  
  


_And for a while you could comfort me   
And hold me for some time   
I need you now to be beside me   
While all my world is so untidy _

~*~*~ 

Krilin was asleep beside her. She had given up wondering how a nose-less man could snore, years ago, but that night she didn't even hear it. 

C-17. Her half. Her twin, her brother. The man who had once kidnapped her daughter, stealing her. 

C-18 was holding her husband's hand, but still felt alone. She was on her own, in her mind... 

Her brother's turned away face appeared in her head, painful. Years ago, they formed a team and she wouldn't imagine her future without him. Not that she depended of him. It was just the way things seemed meant to be for her. 

At that time. 

Now she wished he hadn't come back.   
  


_Loneliness   
Empty faces   
Wish I could leave them all   
In someplace else_

~*~*~ 

C-18 had been mad when he had kept Marron on his lap, cold when he had called, absent when he had picked the child up, mute when he had taken her back home. 

C-17 shut his eyes closed. He had lost her. The person he wouldn't imagine of ever losing, at the time they had been activated. He wasn't her brother anymore, only a burdening uncle of Marron.   
  
  
_

Loneliness   
Empty faces

_   
  
  
"Why do I care? Those are human feelings! I'm an android, I shouldn't feel like this! "   
  
_  


Wish I could leave them all   
In someplace else

_   
  
"......."   
  


_Someplace else_

  
  
  
"I am still human. I care about her. I don't want to lose her..." 

He opened his eyes, slowly. In front of him, the table and the loaded gun, at rest. He looked at it in silence. 

Hadn't it been his answer to everything, one day?   
  
  


_ I think I'm gonna leave them all   
In someplace else_

End   
  
  
**Song**: Someplace Else   
**By**: George Harrison 


	3. Part Three

Part Three

  
  
  
Cyborgs were meant to last. They had perpetual energy, great power and an eternally young body. They didn't feel tiredness, nor hunger, nor pain. In another timeline, they had ruled over the world. Cyborgs were meant for greatness, not oblivion. This world hadn't known them, hadn't feared them. This world had separated them, had been stronger and had forgotten they were a menace. 

C-17 would fix the situation. As he flew toward Kame house, a smirk drew out his thin lips. It was good to feel young again. 

~*~*~

Short but muscular arms held C-18 tightly and a nose-less head was resting on her bosom. One of her hands was laid on the man's back, the fingers of the other lost in thick black hair. Their legs interwove under the sheets and they breathed in the same time, quietly, peacefully. 

The room was of shadows, the gleam of the hidden moon too weak to light it. Silence reigned, somehow heavier than the muffled sound of the ocean agonizing on the little beach all around the house. 

C-17 looked at that oh so romantic picture from the door frame, bitter. How he wanted to grab that bastard by the hair, to see C-18's face while he'd rip the oesophagus from that throat with his bare hands. 

He observed his twin's profile - so smooth, so changed - for a little moment and then went to Marron's bedroom. 

It was the first time he saw her with untied hair. The blond locks were spread across her pillow and her plump arms thrown each side of her. She was on her back, the sheet pushed away, only wearing panties and a small T-shirt for this warm summer night. C-17 could see her belly button going up and down as she breathed slowly. 

A model of innocence. 

The cyborg stepped soundlessly to her bed, kneeled down, brushed her cheek with his fingertips, softly. "If only you weren't hers, kid." His fingers caressed the chubby face, avoiding the area where a nose was missing. 

Her eyelids fluttered, opened slowly. He moved his index onto her mouth, commanding the silence. She looked confused, but not scared. After all, he was her uncle and she trusted him, no? She smiled a sleepy smile. 

'Good kid' his lips said silently. His free hand reached his belt. The other one stroke Marron's hair gently. 

She yawned, stretching a little in the process. She didn't say a word, but her eyes demanded an explanation. C-17 didn't give it, placing her hair behind her ear with tainted tender. 

~*~*~

Roshi wasn't too sure about what he should do. On one side, there was a (dangerous) man at Marron's bed head, caressing her. That was wrong. On the other side, it was C-17. 

He was to just forget about it (you never want to make a cyborg angry at you) when he noticed what the other hand was up to. 

Slowly, terribly slowly, it was taking the gun out of its holster. 

Sweat iced on his back and his mind raced to find the right thing to do. He was no match for C-17, but awakening the parents could be a fatal mistake. 

Marron took her uncle's hand, began playing with his fingers like only a child can do. C-17's smile softened. She was such a cute kid. His free hand finished liberating the revolver, began lifting it at the same, slow speed. 

~*~*~

A bigger wave rolled onto the sand. The floor cracked, a shot broke the peace the night. 

A child cried. 

Krilin and C-18's eyes opened in the same time and it wasn't too long before they were up, wide awaken and rushing to their daughter's room. 

C-18 didn't like to notice she was trembling more than her husband. She wasn't _supposed_ to tremble. She heard Krilin's scream but didn't understand it. 

- Master Roshi!! 

It took her endless seconds to realize the gluey substance sticking her feet to the floor was blood. Fresh, dark and thick blood. Warm blood. Her eyes didn't lower to see the body of the old sensei, losing his life in the door way. 

There was a neat hole in his forehead, done by a bullet even him hadn't seen coming. The blood - there was so much of it already - came from the other side of his head, where the bullet had exited. His eyes were still wide open. 

She didn't hear Krilin's painful and then furious sobbing breathing. She couldn't move her eyes from C-17. 

He still held his gun before him, as if to aim Krilin's head when he'd get up. His face was of stone, inexpressively hard. His blue eyes gleamed with a cold fire. He held Marron with his right arm, a hand covering her mouth. 

But the worse, what made C-18's heart stop beating, was that Marron was still holding onto her murderous uncle. As if he hadn't killed Roshi, as if he would actually protect her. 

"Marron, don't... Go to him..." Too slow, her mind was numb and she couldn't handle seeing that. But her eyes wouldn't move away. 

- I'm gonna kill you, bastard! suddenly shouted Krilin, his harsh voice slapping her back to reality. 

BANG! A second bullet flew. Krilin moved aside, winced when it penetrated his shoulder. Nothing he hadn't experienced before. 

Marron's eyes widened and, though muffled by C-17's hand, let go a long wail. Her tiny hands tightened their grip on the black sweater. 

- What do you want?! exclaimed Krilin, holding his bleeding - always more blood - shoulder. 

He wouldn't attack. Marron could be injured. Above all, keep her safe and sound. 

C-17 lowered his revolver at last. 

- To be myself. Aren't we supposed to kill everyone and destroy everything? 

He smirked at C-18. She looked at him and slowly regained her usual composure. 

- Let her go, C-17. 

Her voice was shivering a little. He chuckled quietly, playfully aimed the gun at Marron's belly. The child whimpered, staring at the weapon with terror. Her fingers were white from holding the fabric so strongly. 

- Why would I? She's just a kid.   
- Because _I_ tell you to! 

C-17 lost his smirk. It wasn't a game anymore and he put the weapon against the soft skin, dreadfully serious. 

- Come back with me, C-18. This isn't what you're meant for. 

Tears were flooding on Marron's cheek and she was shaking in his arm. Krilin looked at his wife, horrified. How could anyone do such a terrible black mail? "It's no blackmail. If she goes with him, we're dead..." 

C-18 experienced a strange feeling of flashback. Someone had asked her to join him, one day. Nine years ago. And she had... 

Put her hand on her heart and said... 

- If you do anything, I'll explode. 

Krilin's jaw dropped. C-17's icy eyes slightly widened. She swallowed with difficulty, staring at her twin and forgetting her husband. 

- You can't do that, said the male cyborg.   
- You very well know I can. Let her go. 

He frowned. He didn't expect her to jump back at his side enthusiasmly, but he surely didn't expect _that_. 

- That you die won't stop me from killing them, he finally said.   
- It's not what you want though. 

He sighed, annoyed. Why couldn't she just come already? 

- Listen, C-18, you come with me now and I let them safe, or I kill them both. Now choose. 

Marron's cries filled the room despite the hand before her mouth. C-18 clenched her teeth. 

- We'll stop him, softly said Krilin. With Goku and...   
- No. 

Her voice was sharp, cold. 

- But...   
- Let her go, C-17. It's only between us. 

Suddenly Krilin felt very out of it. Something was going on between the two cyborgs and he couldn't help but disliking it. His heart throbbed with worry - fear - but he knew he wouldn't make her change her mind. 

C-17 stared at his sister for a long moment before removing the gun from Marron, who calmed down a little. 

- You wanna fight? he asked. 

She stared at him intensively, cruelly aware of Krilin's eyes on her. 

- If that's what you need to let her go. 

He smirked. 

- Very well. 

He put Marron on the floor, the gun in its holster. 

- Let's go. 

They left by the window, heading toward the darkest side of the sky. Wincing because of his shoulder, Krilin quickly picked up his sobbing daughter, hugged her tightly. 

- It's ok, Marron, it's over now. 

"For you..." He wished he could follow the twins and help his wife, but he had to stay. Not only for Marron, but it was also C-18's fight. He had to stay out of it. 

Even if it was horrible to just wait without knowing. 

End


	4. Part Four

Part Four

  
  
  
In the desert they'd landed on, the night was ending. The cold air was warming up quickly and the sky was paling, coloring. 

Fifteen meters apart, the twins faced each other. C-18 kept her arms hanging down each side of her, her hands clenched into tight fists. Her eyes shone with determination. C-17 had his hands on his hips, casual looking. His eyes gleamed with madness. 

- For the last time, sis, join me. I know you want to.   
- I know I don't. Why do you do all of this? 

He scowled. "Why do I do this? I don't know. It doesn't matter." 

- Let's set the rules, he said with a dark smile. I win, you join me. You win, you'll never hear of me again. 

She frowned slightly. 

- I don't want to lose you. You're my brother.   
- Don't try to be nice, it's too late. 

He moved one leg ahead, bent forward and clenched his fists. 

- Come, he ordered. 

She came, opening the barrier of her anger. In half a second she had flown up to him and he blocked her leg one first time. A violent tussle rose a cloud of dust and sand around them. C-17 was mostly on the defensive but he would have to attack soon: C-18 was more powerful and skilled than he remembered. 

Her fist hit his face, he fell onto his back. She didn't attack, but stood in front of him, breathing hard. She wasn't tired, but fighting her twin brother wasn't her favorite sport. She cursed under her breathe, noticing her short silky night gown was covered with dust. What a nice way to begin the day. 

At least the blood on her feet had dried up. 

C-17 got up. "She's stronger." He was angry now. 

- How dare you, C-18?!   
- How dare you kidnap and aim your gun at my daughter?!? 

He didn't even see her punch before it crushed his nose. This time she didn't stop there and he did his best to avoid her attacks. Her speed increased with each blow she missed and he read the rage in her eyes. His heart double beat, he caught her arm and threw her over his shoulder. She fell onto the ground heavily, but rolled backward and sent her feet between his shoulders. Losing his balance, he fell forward and received her knees in his back. Now pinned in the sand under his sister, C-17 growled furiously. 

- I'm stronger, he shouted, trying to push her off of him. You _can't_ beat me!   
- Shut up! 

She hit him behind the head, he tasted the sand. 

- You bitch!   
- You bastard. 

Her hands grabbed his neck through the red scarf and his cold blue eyes widened. "She can't kill me!" 

- C-18!   
- I have enough, C-17! Ok, I forgot you, but there is no reason to endanger my daughter, or to shoot my husband! 

She squeezed his neck and air didn't make its way to C-17's lunges anymore. He wriggled frantically. 

- You should have stayed away! she screamed, shaking his head violently. And never have come! I don't need you! 

His eyes rolled in their orbits, he wondered if they would roll out before his lunges ignite. He needed air and... 

- I forgot you because I wanted to! You're just trouble! 

...maybe then he could teach her a good lesson... 

- You make me sick, C-17! Sick! 

His head hurt too, he knew it would explode soon. Or maybe her iron fingers would cut off his neck before. Her voice was a faint echo from another world, all he knew was the pain he shouldn't know. 

Then his forehead hit the sand again. Dusty air drew into him, burning his insides, and he breathed and breathed as C-18 fell beside him. Her face was expressionless and she absently tucked her hair behind the right ear. 

"Do I really hate him? ... Could I kill him?" 

C-17 rolled onto his back, regularizing his respiration. She didn't look at him. 

"He hurt Krilin and threatened Marron but... He's still my brother." 

Her eyes moved onto him. There were red marks on his neck, for what the scarf showed of it. 

"My twin..." 

The sun was up and warm already. She felt it beaming on her skin. The blood on her feet crackled. 

- You lost, she whispered. 

C-17 closed his eyes. His head was pulsing from the previous lack of oxygen and his neck _hurt_. 

- I'm sorry, C-17. 

He remembered Marron's sleeping face. The picture of innocence. It seemed like hours ago... 

- I didn't want all of this to happen. 

She really had liked him. He wondered how she felt now. 

- But I can't go with you. Especially after what you did. 

One sure thing... 

- You have to go, and never come back. 

He had lost her. 

C-18 got up. The night gown was a total mess, but it didn't matter. 

- Good bye, C-17. 

She slowly flew away, before he could see how her eyes were shinning too much. 

~*~*~

Krilin was putting the second ribbon in Marron's hair, who was drinking orange juice without enthusiasm. 

Roshi was preparing some strong coffee - senzus are always good to have at home -. He felt a little weak from the previous loss of blood, but was definitely alive. 

The dawn was coming. The sky was a little clearer already. 

A wave rolled onto the beach, left it. Beside Marron's quiet sipping and the coffee machine, it was all that was heard. It calmed down Krilin's feverish mind, but didn't appease it completely. For what he knew, C-17 was the strongest of the two and... 

Marron looked up at him with scared eyes. 

- I'm worried about mommy...   
- She'll be back soon. 

He put his arms around her, rocking back and forth a little. Marron snuggled up to him, closed her eyes. Her father smelled better than her uncle, and he would never put a gun on her stomach. 

Roshi smiled behind his mustach. Such a lovely picture... He turned to the window, sighing. 

~*~*~

C-18 hugged her daughter tightly, for a long moment. It was the second time within a week that she feared losing her... 

- I love you, she whispered in the child's ear.   
- I love you mommy. 

Spontaneously, Marron kissed her mother's cheek. C-18 smiled tenderly, cupped the child's face with one hand. "I couldn't stand losing you..." 

She looked up at Krilin. 

- How's your shoulder?   
- Top shape! Senzus really do miracles. 

She shook her head at his casual attitude, knowing it was faked. 

- I'm up for a shower, she said. This thing isn't worth a penny now...   
- You can always buy another one. 

She kissed his cheek when passing by. 

- Thank you. 

Krilin blushed, a huge smile on his face. Marron giggled. 

~*~*~

C-17 was still laid on his back, eyes closed. The sunrays were burning already, but he didn't care. "Why am I, if I don't have anyone to be with anymore?" 

"I don't need anyone. I'm a cyborg. I do what I want, when I want to. I live on my own." 

"But _why_? What do I have to do?" 

"........Nothing." 

A sigh escaped his dry lips. 

~*~*~

It felt good to not have blood or dust on herself anymore. The fresh water cleaned her body, cleared her mind. 

She wondered what C-17 would do now. 

~*~*~

Slowly, his left hand began to move. Life was just a joke. A painful one. Very painful. 

"She was right..." His fingers wrapped around the grip. "I shouldn't have come." Slowly, he pulled the gun up to his head. It was very heavy. "At least I can make sure I won't repeat the mistake." 

~*~*~

C-18 was carefully soaping her feet when a thought crossed her mind. 

C-17. His gun. 

The soap fell into the water with a little 'splash!' sound. 

~*~*~

He had a little moment of hesitation. He wondered what Hell was like. He wondered if a stupid bullet could do it. "It's _my_ bullet, of course it will." It was a dumb logic, but it felt true. 

He breathed deeply. "And this is the end of C-17, the weak and lonely cyborg." With a last bitter smirk, he closed his eyes, pressing his eyelids together tightly. 

~*~*~

She had only wrapped a towel around her naked body as flying out by the window - those were sure practical -. Her hair was wet but the desert's sun dried it up quickly, burning her soft skin. It didn't matter. 

- C-17!! 

He was still where she had left him, laid on the hot sand. But he had moved a little. He was now aiming the gun at his own temple. 

Around his head, the sand had a dark, sickeningly reddish coloration. 

C-18 fell on her knees beside him. She shook her head slightly, part of her wondered how a simple, stupid bullet could even _hurt_ him. And she saw he had pushed the barrel into his head before shooting. His knuckles were still white, for he had held the grip very tightly in the process. 

Cool tears began to run down her cheeks, slowly. The heat made their saltiness burn her eyes and face. 

- That's not what I wanted, moron... 

She couldn't touch him. His face was pale and she read pain on it, endless pain. For a short moment, she wanted to blast that body into nothingness, that corpse that wasn't her brother. Because C-17 would never have ended his life. Not like this. 

"How can you tell? He changed in nine years." She hip cupped violently. It was too much for a single hour, even for her.   
  
  
After a long moment - the tears had stopped coming to her eyes but still burnt -, she touched his cheek with the tip of a finger. The skin was warm because of the sun, but she knew it should have been cold. All that blood out of him... 

- Good bye, brother... 

She got up slowly, flew back home once again. 

End

**Author's Note**: Yep, this is it! Thanks to the (few) persons who reviewed ^^ 


End file.
